todo por william
by andan1324
Summary: cuando el gran amor de grell y will es interrumpido por un fatal accidente y grell hará lo posible para salvar a su amado
1. Chapter 1

Todo por William

Años antes…

Grell y will acababan de recoger el cinematic record de Thomas Wallis, ya solo les faltaba regresar a entregar los papeles de que la recolección fue realizada correctamente, la pareja estaba observando desde lo alto de un edificio como las otras parejas de shinigamis hacían su trabajo

-que hombre tan frio-dijo mirando a ver a will- mara-vi-lloso

De pronto will tomo a grell del brazo y lo jalo hacia el dándole un beso que después el pelirrojo contesto

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-dijo tocándose con dos dedos los labios

-pues que no acabas de decir que soy tu hombre

-oh will

Ese fue el comienzo de la gran historia de amor de esta pareja

Hoy…

La pareja lleva 89 años junta, Vivian felices en el departamento de William, él era el supervisor del despacho shinigami de Londres y grell era el subjefe del despacho, eran felices disfrutando de su compañía mutua.

-will despierta-dijo el pelirrojo meneando a su pareja

-mande grell porque estas ya despierto

-es que hoy me desperté temprano para prepararte el desayuno es que vi que nunca desayunas antes de ir a trabajar y levántate o se enfriara-dijo regresando a la oficina

-si ya voy grell

Will se arreglo lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió al comedor donde estaba grell con un delicioso desayuno, will desayuno todo lo que el extravagante shinigami carmesí le había preparado para después ya estar listo para salir directo al trabajo pero hoy si iba a esperar a su amante

-will espérame-dijo poniéndose rápidamente los tacones mientras caminaba

-pues apúrate grell ya sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde

-si ya voy ya ni modo hoy tendré que maquillarme antes de llegar

-hay esta bien te espero

William se sentó en la sala mientras que grell fue a maquillarse, pasaron treinta minutos y el shinigami carmesí aun no estaba listo y cuando al fin salió recibió un regaño de William que como se pudo tardar mucho si solo era maquillarse pero grell le dio el pretexto de que las mujeres se tardan mucho arreglándose para verse bellas pero cuando al fin termino su discurso pudo ver que will ya se había adelantado al trabajo y de inmediato salió corriendo detrás de el

Cuando llegaron a la oficina William se encerró en su oficina pues había llegado tarde por culpa de su amante y ahora tenía que llenar una enorme pila de papeles mientras que grell apenas llego y fue a recoger su agenda pues hoy si quería apurarse con su trabajo pues quería pedirle algo a will

-will te propongo algo

-¿qué grell?-dijo sin apartar la vista de sus papeles

-que si me apuro en mi trabajo me consientes toda la noche y si no termino hare lo que te falte de hoy para que termines rápido y lleguemos a casa a jugar temprano

-pero si en los dos ganas tu

-sí pero no me dirás que no te gusta jugar conmigo por las noches will-dijo abrazando a will por la espalda

-sí pero aunque haga el trato tú debes que trabajar

-sí pero will solo por hoy si no seas amargado-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-está bien no sé como siempre consigues convencerme

-son los instintos will bueno voy a trabajar-dijo saliendo rápido de la oficina de su amante

Grell trabajo lo más rápido que pudo pero en el camino se encontró con Sebastián pero lo ignoro haciendo que el demonio se sorprendiera porque grell cada vez que lo veía corría a besarlo pero esta ocasión no pues sabia grell que se debía apurar para tener a will a sus pies una noche y eso le encantaba porque algunas veces will lo trataba como una reina y después grell le daba a will lo que el mas quería ósea una apasionada noche

Después de unas horas grell termino con las diez muertes que le habían asignado, regreso a la oficina de will pero pudo observar que este no se veía entre tantas montañas de papeleo, ver esta escena hizo enfurecer al pelirrojo pues sabía que su trabajo había sido en vano pues William no saldría temprano hasta que terminara el trabajo extra que tenia

-will ¿Por qué te dejaron trabajo extra?

-porque hoy el señor humphries se sintió mal y su compañero Slingby se propuso a cuidarlo todo el día de hoy así que tuve que hacer el trabajo de los dos y no pude terminar el papeleo pendiente

-hay algún día me lo pagaran por quitarme mi noche

-mejor en vez de estar pensando eso ven y ayúdame para que si podamos divertirnos-dijo dándole una gran pila a grell

-si ya voy todo con tal que me consientas por mi está bien-dijo comenzando a llenar los documentos

Ya eran las diez y aun no terminaba, aun les faltaba una pila completa de documentos pero ya se estaban quedando dormidos, en un momento grell se quedo dormido pero will al ver a su pareja así se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia el sillón que estaba en una esquina de la oficina, ahí estaba grell rodeado de pilas de papeles y durmiendo en el elegante sofá de cuero, will se inclino hacia el rostro de grell y lo despertó con un beso

-ammm ¿Qué paso?-dijo entre bostezos grell

-pues que te quedaste dormida mi bella durmiente

-oh will es que ya me quiero ir

-pues hay que darnos prisa para ya irnos solo quedan cinco documentos

-si lo bueno es que faltan pocos pera ya irnos a divertir-dijo grell levantándose y tomando unos pocos papeles

-yo creo que hoy ya no pues ya te estabas durmiendo que no

-no es cierto ya estoy bien mira no tengo nada de sueño-dijo saltando y estirando los brazos

-está bien grell

Cuando al fin terminaron de trabajar regresaron a su pequeño departamento, will se fue a la cocina a preparar unos cafés y grell se fue a poner su babidolls para empezar la acción, will tomo su café y lo bebió fondo para después llevarle el suyo a grell, grell estaba esperándolo de forma sexy sobre la cama, grell tomo su café para después iniciar la acción, will preparo a grell para después iniciar las envestidas, el pelirrojo estaba feliz para esto trabajo duro todo el día, después de unas horas llegaron a su clímax y will salió de grell para después recostarse unos minutos a lado de su pareja, cuando al fin se les bajo la calentura grell decidió irse a bañar, will estuvo a punto de meterse a bañar con el pelirrojo pero cuando menos vio este ya estaba fuera con el cabello chorreando todo el lugar y una toalla rodeando de sus caderas hacia abajo, William estaba maravillado por lo que estaba viendo pero despertó de su ilusión cuando grell le dijo que ya se metiera a bañar, tomo sus cosas y se metió a bañar pero antes le dio un dulce beso a grell

Cuando will salió pudo ver que grell estaba con un camisón rosa recogido de rodillas sobre la cama y hundiendo su rostro en una almohada que estaba sobre sus rodillas, estaba llorando, will al ver esto se sorprendió mucho pues que le había sucedido a grell para que empezara a llorar, rápido se vistió y recogió un peine para cepillar la larga cabellera de su amante

-grell ¿Qué te ha sucedido por qué lloras?-dijo cepillando la larga cabellera

-es que imagine que pasaría si te perdiera will-dijo soltando de nuevo lagrimas

-eso no sucederá grell ahora ya vamos a dormir-dijo dejando el peine y preparándose para ya dormir

-¿estás seguro que no me dejares will?

-muy seguro ahora ya acompáñame a dormir-dijo estirándole la mano al pellirrojo para que ya se acostara

-grell se quito las gafas y se acostó a lado de will, después de unos segundos se abrazo fuertemente de este para decirle un "will nunca me dejes solo" y al fin quedar dormido junto con su amado pero lo que no se imaginaba la pareja era lo que les sucedería el día siguiente


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente will despertó temprano como siempre y se marcho antes que el pelirrojo despertara, cuando grell despertó se arreglo lo más rápido que pudo pues quería ver al amor de su vida

Ya en la oficina William había entregado todas las agendas solo faltaba que grell recogiera la suya pero eso era normal, el pelirrojo siempre llegaba dos horas tarde pero eso ya no le preocupaba a William con que llegara sano estaba bien para el

Cuando al fin llego se dirigió a la oficina de su amado will

-oh will querido ya llegue-dijo saltando para después sentándose en el regazo de su amado

-que bien grell porque debemos que partir

-¿A dónde?

-a un hotel que quedo calcinado y ahora debemos ir antes que los demonios-dijo tomando su guadaña y saliendo de la oficina

-si vamos will-dijo siguiéndolo

Era un enorme hotel que por un descuido que hubo en la cocina se había incendiado, muchas vidas se perdieron y los shinigamis debían recoger las almas antes que se las llevaran los demonios

-bien vamos a apresurarnos antes de que las alimañas vengan-dijo will dirigiendo al pequeño grupo de cinco hombres que lo acompañaban, como siempre excasos de personal

-¿Cómo nos dividiremos?-dijo Ronald preguntándole al gran hombre

-nos dividiremos en parejas, sutcliff ven conmigo-dijo adentrándose a la gran cortina de llamas ardientes

-si will

Grell y William estaban recogiendo unas almas hasta que después de un rato llegaron los demonios, grell se encargo por un lado de unos cuantos y will de otros, pero después un demonio golpeo a William en el rostro haciendo que las gafas de este se cayeran, después como will estaba ciego el demonio aprovecho para tumbarlo en el suelo y encajar sus garras en la espalda de este perforándole un pulmón, después para que todo para will se volviera negro.

Grell al escuchar los gritos de dolor de William termino rápido con los demonios que le habían tocado a él y se dirigió rápido hacia donde estaba will, cuando se acerco a el área donde estaba William pudo observar que el demonio estaba junto a esta limpiando sus garras pues estaban manchadas con la sangre de will, grell quedo en shock al ver a William desangrándose en el suelo y el demonio a lado riendo, después el pelirrojo despertó de su trance y con su moto sierra le dio fin a la vida del demonio, grell fue a ver a will, este aun estaba con vida pero estaba al borde de la muerte así que grell dio un gran grito de dolor para llamar a los demás colegas.

Todos rápido llevaron a will a la enfermería, los médicos pusieron a William en una camilla y se lo llevaron rápido a quirófano puesto que necesitaba una cirugía, grell aun no asimilaba lo que le había sucedido a su gran amor, le habían dado pocas esperanzas de vida a William pero de todos modos tratarían lo mas que pudieran para salvarlo

Ya habían pasado horas y los médicos aún no le daban noticias a grell hasta que al fin le dijeron que William había salido pero que de todos modos estaba en peligro de muerte porque le perforaron el pulmón derecho y que el veneno que hay en las garras de los demonios se estaba expandiendo por su cuerpo, al escuchar esto el pelirrojo se alarmo y pidió entrada para ver a will pero el médico se lo negó pues will ya no iba a despertar pues su cuerpo estaba muy débil y solo esperaban el momento para ya declararlo muerto, grell insistió pero no lo dejaron entrar así que para calmar la frustración tomo su moto sierra y empezó a destruir todo lo que estaba a su paso

Ronald quien estaba pasando por el lugar llamo a los demás y les dijo lo que estaba sucediendo pero todos trataron de detener al rojo pelirrojo y no pudieron por la gran fuerza que este tenía, pero después Alan le dijo a el médico como estaba grell y después ambos hombres se dirigieron hacia el pelirrojo, el médico tomo un dardo tranquilizante y se lo arrojo a grell haciendo que este cayera dormido al instante

Tiempo después Ronald fue a revisar como estaba el pelirrojo y cuando entro a la oficina del doctor pudo ver que el doctor estaba besando a grell, el pelirrojo estaba fuera de sí, el no controlaba sus acciones porque estaba bajo la anestesia y una droga que el doctor le había administrado

-suelte a grell-dijo empujando al médico que estaba encima de este

-y ¿Por qué? Hay que aprovechar que está disponible

-eso será hasta que William muera pero por lo mientras le pertenece a el

-oh roni estas aquí-dijo el pelirrojo arrojándose a los brazos del rubio

-sí y te llevare a un lugar más seguro-dijo tomando a grell y saliendo del lugar

Ronald llevo a grell a su casa para cuidarlo, le prestó su pijama y se quedo con una camiseta y un short, luego preparo la cama pues debía estar cerca de grell para que este no cometiera una tontería.

-roni ¿no quieres jugar?-dijo grell aun bajo los efectos de la droga

-no grell no gracias-estaba en la cocina lavando los trastes de la cena

-anda necesito un poco de diversión

-dije que-se quedo en shock porque cuando estaba entrando a su cuarto vio a grell preparado para la acción, estaba freccionado en la orilla de la cama con los pantalones abajo

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-dijo acercándose al pelirrojo para después ponerle sus pantalones en su lugar

-ahorrándote trabajo

-pues no será necesario y ahora ya a dormir-dijo dejando al pelirrojo en su lado de la cama para después recostarse en su lado

-¿Por qué eres así?-dijo grell acercando su cara hacia la del joven

-porque tú no eres mío y hay una persona que te está esperando-dijo acariciando la cabeza del pelirrojo

-bueno entonces ya me voy a dormir, descansa roni-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y regresando a su lugar

-buenas noches grell sempai

Ronald estaba muy preocupado por el pelirrojo pues como reaccionaria si William llegara a fallecer, pero después de un rato al fin se quedo dormido


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente grell abrió los ojos y al frente estaba un durmiente Ronald Knox, al ver esto el pelirrojo se alarmo y se levanto rápido de la cama pues no sabía que había hecho el día anterior, después Ronald se levanto y le comenzó a explicar lo sucedido y esto hizo que el pelirrojo le tuviera mucha gratitud, después el pelirrojo se ducho y se vistió para salir de ahí pues haría el intento para al fin ver a su amado William

Primero el pelirrojo fue a su departamento que compartía con el gran hombre a recoger unas cosas que llevaría a su visita con will, esta vez sí dejaron pasar a grell pero que no hiciera nada ridículo con William, grell entro gustoso a la habitación pero al ver que William estaba en un frio cuarto color blanco totalmente y en el centro de la habitación ya hacia William tan cerio como siempre pero estaba mas pálido de lo normal, esto hizo que a grell se le pusiera la piel de gallina pues él nunca se imagino en su vida ver así a William, el pelirrojo no resistió mas y salió rápido de la habitación para después dirigirse a la oficina del médico que estaba tratando a William y decirle que cambiara a William a otra habitación pero el médico se negó, grell tomo su guadaña y lo amenazo pero este insistió que no podía cambiarlo pero le dio la autorización de que podía modificar la habitación y ya sin otra opción el pelirrojo acepto y salió rápido de la oficina para de inmediato ir a buscar a Ronald

-Ronald ¿me puedes ayudar en algo?

-si ¿en qué cosa grell?

-en decorar un hermoso cuarto para will-dijo emocionado el extravagante shinigami

-si deja solo me despido-el joven shinigami estaba coqueteando con una de las secretarias

-si mientras yo voy por lo necesario

Después de un rato ambos ya estaban en la recamara del durmiente William, empezaron a pintar con William aun adentro pues no importaba ya que sabían que este era muy poco probable que despertara, después de un rato terminaron su trabajo y salieron de la recamara ahora de color crema, grell estaba muy feliz por el trabajo que habían hecho pero pensaba que faltaba algo mas así que llevo una foto de él con will y la coloco en la mesita de noche junto las gafas de will, aun así a grell le daba tristeza ver a will de esa forma y tuvo una idea la cual era llevarle cosas a will para que este despertara así que fue a buscar las cosas que había traído.

Un rato después…

-Will cariño ya llegue –dijo sentándose en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama de William

-oye will me has dejado solito debes despertar a y por cierto por tu culpa he estado en castidad estos días amor-dijo con dulzura y acariciando el rostro de su amante

-will quiero que ya despiertes para poder ver tus hermosos ojos y esa luz que reflejas en tu rostro cuando estoy contigo, bueno te he traído unas cosas para ver si despiertas de tu descanso

Grell saco primero su álbum de fotos, era un libro grueso de color marrón, grell empezó a ojearlo y cuando encontraba fotos memorables se las mostraba a will y le recordaba lo que había sucedido ahí, después guardo el álbum y saco una jaula que contenía adentro a una de las amadas palomas de William, grell la libero y esta inmediatamente se acerco a su amo pero después de unos momentos grell la regreso a su jaula, después de más practicas el extravagante salió corriendo de la recamara y se encerró en su oficina para ahí comenzar a llorar por horas, porque sabía que su William ya nunca más volvería

El pequeño pelirrojo necesitaba a quien contarle sus penas así que fue con undertaker a platicar un rato, under le ofreció una taza de té y unas galletas para después grell contarle lo sucedido

-¿y dime porque estas llorando?-dijo dándole un gran sorbo a su taza

-es que es probable de que will muera y no sé cómo salvarlo-dijo entre lagrimas el pequeño hombre

-así que no sabes cómo-undertaker estaba pensando en una manera

-sí y estoy muy desesperado pero sé que no hay forma de salvarlo

-si hay una manera

-¿Cuál es? Dime ahorita mismo por favor-dijo hincándose de rodillas y sujetando las manos del gran hombre

-es modificando su cinematic record con el separador pero eso te costara un precio

-dime cual es, yo lo cumpliré no importa cualquier costa, pídeme lo que quieras

-bueno lo que pido es tu mano en matrimonio

-¿mi mano en matrimonio? Bueno está bien pero salva ya a will-sabía que tenía que renunciar a will pero ya no le importaba con tal de volver a ver esos ojos verde oro él era feliz

-bueno entonces acompáñame-dijo levantándose y abriendo un portal al reino shinigami

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, undertaker se dirigió a la sección de registros de shinigamis y empezó a buscar el de William, undertaker si podía entrar a esa sección ya que era un shinigami superior, después de unos minutos encontró el registro de William y lo abrió y en efecto William iba a morir en una hora así que el peligris modifico con el separador dándole de nuevo su eternidad, después regreso con grell y le informo que William ya no iba a morir así que grell le agradeció y le dijo que si podía ver a William y cuidarlo por un rato para que después continuar con el trato y undertaker acepto pero que ya no podía ni besarlo ni verlo después de la boda y al final grell tristemente acepto


End file.
